


Antlers

by NaughtyBees



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Kinda, M/M, Post Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After Arthur's death, Albert returns to the Heartlands, hoping to find some trace of his late cowboy lover.
Relationships: Albert Mason & Arthur Morgan, Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something someone requested on my tumblr (arthur-morgan-is-trans)

He wished he'd known. The trekking through the heartlands, wishing to catch a glimpse of that man, that beautiful man, once more. Asking around for him. Exposing himself to danger on the off chance he'd reveal himself, like a moonbeam from a storm cloud. No such luck, as he'd been told by a man he'd met that Arthur Morgan was dead. 

Albert couldn't remember when he'd last cried, but the tears were free flowing as he sat beneath a tree, clutching the slightly crimped photo of the outlaw he'd held so dear to his heart, encased in a silver frame. He didn't know when he drifted off, the afternoon sun and his wracking sobs exhausting him into a troubled slumber. He dreamt of him. Rough touches, gentle words, affirmations that his work was worthwhile. But all was cut short as he heard movement beside him, fear jolting him as he jumped awake. 

There, staring straight at him, was the proudest stag he'd ever seen. It was still, barely ten feet from him, simply looking at him. Albert, for all his grief, was still a photographer, and the chance to be this close to an animal was very exciting indeed. As slowly as he could, he reached for his bag, trying not to spook the stag. "There we go… stay there, my friend." He mumbled, wincing as the camera made a loud click noise. He expected the stag to run, but it just stared, ear twitching slightly. "Aren't you a brave one?" He smiled, lifting the camera.  
What a wonderful shot. Perfect. How he wished he could show it to Arthur, just to see his smile. "You are the epitome of grace, aren't you? I could take photos of you all day. Something more dynamic would be perfect."

Without prompt, the stag leapt away, up a rocky bluff, standing on the very edge as the golden sunlight shone off his coat, lifting his antlers high. Albert almost began crying again at the beauty of the creature, immediately taking some photos of it as it stood there. "That is possibly the best photograph I've ever taken."

The stag trotted from the bluff, approaching Albert with a snort. "Are you tame? Someone's pet?" He asked, reaching out a tentative hand. "I've no treats on me, I'm sorry."  
Sniffing at his outstretched hand, the stag seemed satisfied, falling into step beside Albert as he walked back to the tree. 

A raven was beside the tree, pecking at Arthur's photograph, entranced by the shiny metal frame. Before Albert could wave his hands to chase it away, the stag lowered its head and charged, attempting to gore the raven, only just missing it as it flew away with panicked cries.  
"Oh, phew! I don't know what I'd have done if that was damaged." He said as he picked it up. "Hm. Funny. A deer doing what my Arthur might have."

A curious thought struck him, outlandish, but strangely comforting. "...I feel silly for this but…Arthur?" The stag looked at him, blinking its dark eyes as it walked closer to him. "Surely not. I'm going around the twist." He mumbled. "You're just an ordinary deer."

The stag threw his antlers around with a huff and moved even closer to Albert, sniffing at the photograph in his hands.  
"...Is it you?" He asked, stroking his cheek gently. "If it is, give me a sign. Let me know if I really am just talking to a deer."

The stag reached up close to Albert's head, and he stayed still, feeling a little shaken. However, it quickly grabbed the brim of his hat and yanked it away, trotting ten feet away before pausing and looking back at Albert. He began to laugh, borderline hysterically, and started to chase the deer, grinning wide as he tried to get his hat back. 

Perhaps Arthur wasn't quite as gone as Albert originally presumed.


End file.
